protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Forgiven Builder/THE TIMES OF OUR LIFE
OUR LIFE TIME “Forgiven Builder” Sunday January 8, 2017 (Revised - First posted on TWITTER on Saturday January 7, 2017) You've heard it said, that "Money makes the world go 'round!" I tell you: NO! "Money" does not make the world go 'round! But LOVE! "Money" is a piece of paper or a piece of metal! Paper comes from wood (the Cross) and metal comes from the dust of the ground of the Earth (Nails)! Wood (paper) and nails (metal) are in the world: The Cross (wood) and metal (money) are in the world! Yes, the Cross and Money, are in the world! The Cross and Nails are in the world: So, our world, “the things of this world,” killed Jesus! Greed killed Jesus, our loving Savior! But WE are in the world and not of the world! The Earth (wood and nails) and the World (greed and money) led to the Cross! Did not Judas betray Jesus for “thirty pieces of silver?” Yes, the Earth (wood and nails) and the World ("Money") led to the Cross and the Grave! But LOVE raised our Savior from the dead! No! I tell you: John 3:16 "makes the world go ‘round!" LOVE “makes the world go 'round!” "For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish but have eternal life!" Paper (wood/the Cross) and Metal (nails/Money) don't “make the World go round!” “The things of this world” don’t “make the world go ‘round:” They led to the Cross and the Grave! Greed kills! But LOVE resurrects, transforms, strengthens, "makes anew!" Love saves! We are “a new creation,” born of Love, born of the Spirit of God, who gave us His time; His eternity; His eternal Time (John 1:1-18). Love is God's gift to a World needing a Savior! God saves us by His gift to us, Christ our Savior, the most precious of God's “heavenly possessions,” the Son of God, the most miraculous of God’s heavenly Family who “gave us His time!” Yes, “The things of heaven” save us! “The things of this world” killed Christ! “The things of this world” killed “the Son of Man:” Yes, greed and money, the Cross and the Nails, wood and metal, killed “the Son of God;” but also “killed us!” Time on the Earth spans our lives! Yes, “our time” on the Earth is precious: God’s awesome love-gift to us! Love makes us alive again! We are “born anew!” The love of Jesus transforms us! The days of our lives are precious! Your “time” is precious! My “time” is precious, as precious as God's gift of love! "Time" is not "money!" No! I tell you, "Time" is LOVE and that's why I give you "my time!" God is Love! God’s time to us is Love! God gave us “the times of our lives!” The time we have here on the Earth is God's gift of LOVE to us! "Time" is not "money!" "Money" does not "make the world go 'round!" No! I tell you, "Love makes the world go 'round!" God gave us "time" as we have a "life span:" But to share God's love with one another! "Time is love!" And "LOVE makes the world go 'round!" Pass it on! “Love God with all thy heart, soul and strength;” and “love your neighbor as yourself!” (Matthew 22: 37-40). Give of your time to someone else today! John 3:16: God’s time to us; Yes, God's love to us "makes the world go 'round!" Not pieces of paper and pieces of metal! So share "quality time" with someone else today as a "gift of love," in the same manner that God gave us "a lifetime of love" in Christ Jesus through whom were are "a new creation;" in whom we are "born again!" In whom we are "transformed" to be "in the world but not of it!" (Galatians 2: 18-20). God is Love! Time, your lifetime; yes, time is Love! Share "quality time" with someone in need today! Visit the orphan, the widow, the fatherless, the shut-ins, the institutionalized --- that's "pure religion!" (James 1:26-27). God bless you! God bless the United States of America: The land of the free and the home of the brave! One nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all! *** Category:Blog posts